User blog:Degrassi 4lifeUS/The Updated Sadistic Richard Vickers: Slightly More Content
Characters Des as Richard Vickers Haylee as Becky Vickers Lincoln as Harry Wentworth Yazzy as Hannah Clark Daryl as Berry Stevens Meg as Lela Stevens Jake as Hal Wentworth Cheese as Sheila Wentworth Jessy as Brent Clark Chapter 1: The Party (This scene is at The Vicker's resident.) Richard: You guys enjoying this party? I am going to go clean my gun and hang out on the beach as we live in the greatest place ever...Ha mother fucking waii... Hannah: Yes! You clean that gun, and I will sit in the Hawaiian sun after leaving the party and eat a coconut. Brent: You have a nice sound system....wait, why would I randomly say that. Oh well, let's listen to some Britney or something. Becky: I have to go upstairs and touch my hot pocket but maybe later. (Becky goes up stairs) Sheila: You have good statues Richard. I would like to wax them, and then put then on a shelf where they can sit and collect dust and then I will wax them again, because I am a down ass bitch like that. Richard: Thanks bitch! Wanna fuck? Hal: Random line that doesn't fit the plot, though there is no ploit so it's ok. (Hal and Shelia leaves.) Berry: I am excited for a new business I am going to own Richard. It's a gun shop, slash hula teaching studio. Richard: What are you going to do. Wait you just told me. Sorry too many bath salts. Lela: He is going to give me the HIV. I have been begging for it for quite some time. Harry: Where is the restroom? I need to go take a shit so bad. Love tacos but they don't love me. Richard: Upstairs to the right. Burn a match please. I am the only thing in this place that is allowed to smell like shit. ( The party is over. Richard goes upstairs to catch his wife Becky cheat on him randomly, and that was never forshadowed at any point in this plot. The next day Richard wakes up at 5 in the morning and digs two huge pot holes on seperate sides of the beach and places a shovel in each. Richard returns home and wakes Becky up.) Richard: Wake up sweetheart. I am going to do some creepy shit to you now as you are a whore. Becky: What is going on. I wasn't paid for that sex. I did it for free. Richard: I got a suprise....I am going to kill you for the insurance money, and say a shark ate you. ( Richard takes Becky to the Pot hole. richard pulls out his gun while she is not looking) Becky: What is this? I thought we were going to Olive Garden first you cheap bastard. Richard: Get inside and burry yourself untill your head is head deep. Logically I would think you would rather just be shot, but the original writer of this piece is mentally inept, so do it BITCH!!!! Becky: NO! (Becky has no emotion on her face as this script is terrible) Richard: Do as I said or you Die you stupid ass bitch. (Becky burries herself deep untill her head was only exposed.) Richard: I know you had sex with Harry Wentworth yesterday. I enjoyed watching as I am a degenerate pervert. Becky: No I did not. I fucked him. Big difference. Not my fault you are a limp dicked bastard. ...wait you watched. Was I good? I have been trying new things. Richard: Yes! I saw you for this reason I am punishing you. HAHAHA!. Rember to hold your breath because God know I smell like a diaper filled with Indian food, and even you don't deserve to smell that shit....and you were ok. Becky: You are Crazy....like literally. Anyway, whatever. I only married you for the money you claimed to have. After spending the last few years fucking you, death seems like a better alternative. (Becky some how grabs the gun, though her arms are covered in sand, though logic goes out the window in the first place as this is happening broad daylight in a public place and nobody has called the police to this point...anyway, I digress. Becky shoots herself...the end) Category:Blog posts